Continuum
by scottsman
Summary: The death of a friend and the gift of a new Omni the birth of a new voyager
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Into the Cosmos

"_Dear Journal,_

_If someone had told me three months ago, that in three months I would be able to send myself hurtling through the cosmos to another time and place whenever I needed or wanted to I probably would've laughed at them. But let me start at the beginning, my name is Jason McKenna I am sixteen years old, 6'1", brown haired and brown-eyed, and, I am a Voyager! I was not what you would call a popular kid in my school in fact most days you could find me face down on the ground with school track star Jake Roger's foot between my shoulder blades and that is where my story begins."_

_ Flashback _

Two years earlier…

The fateful day started out like any other school had just gotten out and Jason was face down on the ground with Jake's foot in his back holding him down.

"Come on worm," Jake jeered, "kiss the ground and maybe I'll let you up."

Jason struggled against the foot on his back but it only pressed down harder. Just as he was about to relent, a booming bass voice brought the jocks fun to a screeching halt.

"Jacob Wilson Rogers, Let him up right now!!!" the voice thundered loud enough to shake the window panes on the third floor of the school building. It was the wrestling Coach Jack Spencer he strode toward the boys with an angry look on his face. Although a muscular man, his 7 foot 5 inch stature was usually enough to make the students respect him.

The boys retreated as Coach Spencer reached Jason's side,

"Are you alright, son?" he asked as he pulled Jason to his feet.

"Yeah," said Jason, "I guess I ought to be used to that by now." Coach Spencer shook his head,

"No one should have to get used to that!" he said. "Now you go on home I'll talk to Jake and his father and let them know what will happen if I ever see that again!"

Jason shouldered his backpack and started off down the road dusting him-self off as he went. But instead of going home to his adopted parents who were to busy with their social lives to worry about him, he turned off on a side street and headed toward the home of the one friend that he had in this town, Dr Marcus Tabor. He was an old scientist that most people dismissed as a loon, and the fact that they were both outsiders in their own town drew them together.

As soon as Jason rounded the corner to the back door of Dr Tabor's place he knew that something was wrong.

The back door was standing wide open. That was something that Dr. Tabor would never do under ordinary circumstances. Jason raced inside and found Dr. Tabor Lying in a heap on the floor. He had been severely beaten. He opened his eyes as Jason gently lifted his head.

"Jason, my boy," he said smiling weakly, "you have arrived just in time."

"Who did this to you?!" Jason asked

"The evil one, Machiavelli's disciple," Whispered Tabor, "look in the desk in the secret compartment that only you and I know about there is something special in there, take it, it now belongs to you." Then he was gone. Tears threatened to spill from Jason's eyes as he covered the body of his friend. Somehow he knew inside of himself that this was not the time for tears.

Moving across the room for a desk he turned the handle on the middle drawer and a secret compartment in the left side of the desk opened. Reaching in he pulled out a small jewel chest that was about the size of a large book. Then with a last look at the body of his friend he slipped out the back door.

"Rest in peace, Doc," he whispered as he slipped out the door.

Jason sat in his room staring at the chest almost afraid to open it. Finally mustering up his courage he opened the chest. Inside the chest was an object that resembled a large pocket watch. It was shining silver with a gold V inlaid in the top as well as the inscription: Time Waits for No Man. Opening it up he found, instead of the clock face that he expected, a small globe surrounded by a set of three dials that showed among other things years months days both AD and BC on a digital Micro-screen below the globe.

"What have you given me, Doc?" he said to himself as he turned the year dial the counter clicked down to the year 1940 A.D. and the location setting said Paris, France. Then he spotted the small button hidden up next the hinge.

"Ah," he said, "this must be the reset button." He pressed the button and in the blink of an eye vanished.

There was a flash of light and Jason found himself flying through a star field as glowing red energy fields streaked passed him on all sides. Suddenly one appeared directly in front of him he help up his hands instinctively to protect himself but there was no impact or pain he passed right through it and immediately dropped the ground. Standing up and looking around he was shocked to find himself looking up at the Eiffel tower!"

He looked down and the strange pocket watch in his hand. Opening it again he found that the red light on the upper left side of the globe was blinking. He began to walk toward the tower when he spotted a discarded newspaper picking it up he looked at the date and his eyes widened it said June 30, 1940!"

Voyager Headquarters: Somewhere In the Cosmos. . .

A strikingly beautiful blonde woman walked into the control room of the Voyager Academy. Voyager Commander Colvin looked up from the temporal scan that he was monitoring.

"Susannah," he said, "What brings you down here from research and development."

"Professor Tabor is dead," she said gravely.

"What!" said Colvin, "How? What happened?"

"Voyagers Bogg and Jones found him beaten to death in his laboratory," replied Susannah.

"They said that all his notes were gone and there was no sign of the new Infinity Class Omni that he was working on.

"Oh no," said Colvin turning white, "if an Omni of unlimited power and range gets into the wrong hands it could be disastrous!!" He turned to the men at the console next to him.

"Get that temporal scanner working at maximum power," he said, "we've got to find that omni!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Voyager Within

June 30, 1940. Jason sat in the park looking up at the Eiffel Tower numbly trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he had just traveled through time. Standing up he looked down at himself and decided the first thing to do was to get himself some forties clothes so he didn't look so out of place. And that brought him to another problem, money. Jason Knew that American money from the 21st century wouldn't be worth a hoot in 1940 France. He walked toward the edge of the park. He stepped out of the tree line, and immediately dove back in. He had seen a man in a black S.S. uniform.

"I'd almost forgotten," he said to himself, "in 1940 Paris was under Nazi control!" he watched from the trees until the S.S. officer turned the corner and disappeared. Then he moved and calmly and inconspicuously as clothing would allow. Ducking onto a side street he heard the sounds of several voices talking and money clinking. He moved up to the doorway and peeked around the doorpost. In the room were several men playing roulette.

_"This would be a chance to win some money,"__he thought, "__Ah, but I've got to have money to get in the game." _Suddenly a slurred voice above brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw an S.S. officer and a blonde lady up on a 20 foot high balcony across the street. Jason hunkered down in the shadow of the building even though, by the sound of the man's voice and the wooziness in the man's step, he guessed he was in no danger of being seen, so he stayed there and waited for the couple to go back inside. The golden V on the Omni on his belt began to glow faintly, the glow last for a couple of seconds and when it faded Jason suddenly found himself able to understand what was being said.

Jason Guessed that the large wine bottle in the man's hand accounted for his condition.

"Lipson," he said in broken German, "as long as I-I have you I d-don't need anyth-hing else not food, not wine, not even money, see."

To prove his point he pulled out his wallet turned it upside down and dumped a rather large amount of money out of it and into the empty street below. Then the man and the woman walked arm in arm, actually with the woman supporting him most of the way, back into the house.

Once they were out of sight Jason walked over and picked up the money.

"_Technically I know who it belongs too,_" he thought, "_but the last thing that guy needs is the means to by more wine."_

Sticking the money in his pocket he hurried down the street to a clothes store he had passed earlier. When he showed the man in the store the large amount of money that he had the man was more than happy to help him, and about 30 minutes later he emerged onto the street looking like an ordinary every day Frenchman. He pulled the rest of the money out and looked at it.

"_Just about enough left to get in on roulette game,_" he thought, "_I don't usually gamble but that game will probably be my best chance to enlarge this nest egg of mine a little."_

He walked back and found the backstreet Casino. He had just enough money to convince the men to let him in on the game.

Jason looked over the numbers on the roulette table, and bet 100 on the number 14 the roulette wheel began to spin. And the ball was dropped almost at that exact moment the Omni's gold V began to glow faintly again and unbeknown to Jason and the rest of the men there it's micro-supercomputer was overriding the machine that was being used to control the crooked machine. The ball bounced around the wheel and landed squarely in the number 14 slot!"

The dealer was startled but regained his composer quickly.

"And the Young man is a winner!!" Jason picked up his winnings and placed another bet on the number 24. Again the ball was dropped. The Omni began to glow and once again the ball dropped straight into the 24.

After a few more spins, Jason walked out of the little casino with every pocket stuffed with money. In the doorway of the casino two big men stood talking in low tones. "How did that guy do that, Maurice," said the first man, "how could he have beaten our roulette wheel?!"

"I don't know, Pierre," Said the other man, "but he's not going to get away with our money come on!!" Jason was almost to the end of the little side street when he was grabbed from behind. Pierre the larger of the two men half-pulled and half dragged Jason back into the alley and turned him to face the other man.

"We'll teach you to cheat us!!" the other man growled. Drawing his fist back aimed a punch straight and Jason's face. The Omni's V began to glow again.

At the last second Jason flicked his head to the side and the punch connected with Pierre's face. Pierre reeled backwards from force of the punch, his grip on Jason loosened. Maurice enraged aimed another punch at Jason. Jason ducked under the punch and kicked Maurice's legs out from under him. Maurice slammed into Pierre and the two landed in a heap on the ground. Jason jumped over them and took off running.

"_Why couldn't I do that at home!?" _he thought as he ran.

"Come back here you, Runt!" yelled one of the men as they chased him down the street. Jason turned the corner and darted into the opera house with the two crooked gamblers right behind him.

As luck would have it the opera was doing its weekly matinee performance, so the opera house was full of people. Jason raced up the stairs to the third floor, bolted through the first door that he came to and skidded to a halt. He had bolted into an empty private box. Behind him he could here the angry gamblers clambering up the stairs. And in front of him was a thirty foot drop to the stage on which a primadonna was singing an aria. Jason's eye's darted around trying to a way out. Then as the gamblers closed in on him he spotted a glimmer of hope. Stepping back to get a running start he bolted forward and jumped out into space, just a split second before the two crooked gamblers could grab him. As he started to plummet he grabbed hold of one of the long red velvet draperies that ornamented the ceiling of the auditorium above the stage. The drapery held and he swung in a wide arc down in front of the singer who was so startled that she hit a painfully blue note. A chorus of gasps came up from the audience. When Jason reached the top of his swing on the other side he let go of the drape turned a backwards flip and landed gracefully in the private box directly across from the one that he had jumped out of.

The audience broke into thunderous applause. And a shocked Jason realized that they thought it was part of the show and were applauding for him. He turned and bowed to the audience. Then he disappeared out the door into the hallway. He paused in the hallway to catch his breath.

"_I can't believe that I just did that!!" _he thought. Just as his pulse rate was starting to return to normal the two crooked gamblers came tearing around the corner and the chase was on again. Jason bolted down the hall and into the stairwell. He raced down the stairs to the second floor. Just as he reached the second floor landing he realized that someone was on his way up the stairs, so he darted out of the stairwell and raced down the second floor hallway. At the other end of the hallway was a large window.

Out of options, Jason put his arms up in front of his face and jumped through the window, glass shattering all around him. He dropped straight down into the driver's seat of a Deusenburg (an extremely fancy car of the era first built in the thirties and owned by the very rich) that was sitting there with the top down. He looked back and saw the two gamblers jump about to jump into the car.

"No sense looking a gift horse in the mouth!" he said to himself, "he reached under the dashboard and hotwired the car. It roared into life, he put it into drive and stepped on the gas. The car shot forward and the two gamblers hit the pavement.

"Whew," he said to himself, "the folks back home are never going to beli-," he stopped short when he glanced into the rear view mirror and saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking fearfully at him from the backseat!


End file.
